1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to pinwheels and more specifically it relates to a dual directional rotating device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous pinwheels have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 177,155 to Raffa; U.S. Pat. No. 454,804 to Murphy; U.S. Pat. No. 1,268,644 to Truitt and U.S. Pat. No. 1,559,696 to Heberling all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.